


Undefined

by Mirikodoesthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirikodoesthings/pseuds/Mirikodoesthings
Summary: I know that there's already a bnha work with this title, but this poem has that as it's title and I created it to be about rights and fighting prejudice sooo ye...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Undefined

I have a dream

To be in a world where

Others do not judge how people seem

How I dream to be there

To not spit

At the colour of skin

To not hit 

Those of gender not born in

To see between the lines

And see that times are changing 

But all I write are rhymes 

Not truths we should be making

I dare to think of a world

Of love, peace and equality 

But this is not what I've observed 

Even if it's my priority 

There is a chance 

A second dance

An opportunity 

For change

This world is blind 

But we may find

That the future 

Is **undefined**


End file.
